


One More Night

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, guilt trips, they always go back to each other in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based off of the song One More Night by Maroon 5</p><p>Dean knows they should stop. He’s let it go on for too long and it messed them up. Messed him up.<br/>It’s wrong. Sick.<br/>But he can’t seem to get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is true or mine, supernatural doesn't belong to me
> 
> come follow me on tumblr: deanbelongstosammy

Waking up naked in the same bed as Sam, he’s lost count of how many times it happened. He detaches himself from Sam’s warm body and makes his way into the bathroom, picking up his clothes scattered around the room on the way.

Locking the bathroom door, he stares into his reflection and lets the guilt wash over him. It was supposed to stop. All of it. The want, the need was too strong and he crumbled under the feeling of Sam’s mouth against his. He’s pathetic.

'This was the last time' Dean promises himself.

He takes a deep breath and continues his day like always.

By the time Sam wakes up, Dean has already showered and made breakfast in the wet dream of a kitchen in their bunker.

Sam strolls in wearing loose pajama pants and a v-neck not low enough to expose the string of hickeys Dean left down his chest. Dean imagines he could see them through the shirt but shakes the thought away when Sam sits down across the table from him.

"You’ve really taken to this whole homemade meals, huh?" Sam teases as he looks at the plate of food in front of him.

"Hey," Dean gives him a knowing look, pointing at the food he knows he spent too much time on, "Don’t knock it til you try it."

Sam bites into his food, eyes going wide and a moan way too similar to the ones he made last night spills out. Dean can feel the upward tug of his lips as his brother starts to devour his food. His brother looks at him in awe and he can’t help the feeling of satisfaction as he says, “I know, right?”

The brotherly banter comes easily to them. It always has. They can pretend that nothing happens in the dark of night better than they can hit a target. No one would suspect that Sam whispers sweet nothings to him as they fall asleep or that Dean makes the dirtiest sounds for his brother as he eats him out or that Dean hasn’t had sex with anyone other than Sam in almost a year.

The rest of the day is uneventful as always. They’ve been taking it easy now that everything is settling down with heaven being reopened and there’s no imminent apocolypse on the horizon.

When Dean goes into Sam’s room to tell him that they are going out for dinner, he comments on the state of Sam’s room. Neither of them points out that it’s only messy because  
Dean had splayed out on top of Sam’s desk the night before, too impatient to get to the bed. Sam just gives him the okay before going back to his research. Dean thinks he can  
still smell the sex in the air.

After dinner, Sam and Dean decide to go to a bar and hustle some much needed cash. 

Dean plans on getting laid tonight. Dean plans on a busty blonde who bears no resemblance to Sam.

Her name is Valentine.

She’s gorgeous. She has wavy golden locks that frame her face perfectly, red lips that match the shade of her dress, and her open cleavage leaves no room for the imagination.

Everything is wrong.

He’s going to take this beautiful girl to her place and have breathtaking sex. He’s sure of it. He imagines what she’ll be like in bed for a moment, all supple curves and wet heat. 

He wants to throw up.

"How about we go somewhere quiet, sugar?" Her voice is suggestive and it’d take an idiot for someone to not understand what she meant.

"Hey, Dean. How about we head on back?" There’s a hot breath right against his ear and he instantly recognizes Sam’s voice. Sam’s voice is low and quiet and feels like home.  
Dean can feel the warmth against his back, Sam’s chest pressed against him, hands not quite on Dean as if to tell him he didn’t have to come with if he didn’t want to.

He waits too long before answering. “No.” Dean’s heart is pounding as he says this. He’s not sure why he’s turning around on his bar stool to look at his little brother.

"You’re gonna stay here?" Sam asks, face in a schooled into a calm composure that seemed almost too fake.

"Yeah." Dean breathes out. He can’t seem to get a reaction from Sam and it bothers him in a way he doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t know how it happened, but all of a sudden, he’s kissing Sam in a violent burst of passion. His fingers are tangled with Sam’s hair and when Sam starts to pull away, he chases his lips frantically until Sam holds him still.

He feels drunk on the presence of Sam, the relieved expression on his face making Dean forget about anything besides the feeling of his little brother pressed against him.

Sam clears his throat before asking again, “Are you going to stay here?”

"No." There’s no hesitation this time. He’ll do this one more night.

Dean lets himself go to the lure of Sam, losing himself in the feeling of bliss in Sam’s arms until he’s jerked into reality when the pain of Sam entering him becomes too much. There was too little prep like always and Sam was big enough to tear him in half.

"God, Dean. I love you so much. You’re doing so well. Relax for me baby- yeah, just like that. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise." Sam is slowly dragging out of Dean and snapping his hips in in a smooth practiced motion that always has Dean writhing in pleasure. Dean lets Sam suck and bite at his skin, his neck and collarbone bared for him to take.

"Fuck- Sam, faster. I need it faster, please. Never stop. I love you so much. Please. I need you." Dean is holding himself open for Sam, trying to get him deeper, wanting to be one. He can feel Sam deep inside him, hitting his prostate dead on, and he knows that Sam knows exactly where it is by heart now. It takes all his will power to not come on the spot.  
Sam thrusts into him harshly, losing most of his rythm and Dean knows Sam is close. He’s holding Dean by his thighs, bringing Dean to meet every one of his thrusts with a hard pull and the bed beneath them is deepening the indents on the wall.

Sam is pounding relentlessly at Dean through Dean’s orgasm, chest covered in come as his spent dick jerks at Sam keeps hitting his prostate dead on. Dean is choking back tears at how good and painful it feels, the pleasure not high enough to keep his mind off of how perfectly his brother fits inside him. 

Sam comes inside of Dean with a grunt and a particularly hard thrust and Dean, down from his post orgasm high, lets out a long moan when he realizes he can feel the hot heat of Sam inside of him twitching and coating his insides with come.

Dean thinks Sam pulled out way too quickly for his liking, but he’s quickly enveloped by warmth again when Sam wraps his arms around him as he sleeps.

Dean can’t help but let out a small “I love you” as he intertwines their fingers and Sam surprises him with a kiss to the top of his head.

He falls asleep to Sam speaking words he can’t comprehend and thinking ‘this was the last time’.


End file.
